


Running Too Fast

by Abbyromana



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: A day at the beach might have forever changed their friendship.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash & Robin, Kid Flash/Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Running Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of deleting my LJ account, so I'm transferring as many of my writings as I can. Please forgive me for any issues or incomplete works. I plan to start rewriting and adding once I'm done.

“Come on, slow poke!” Dick laughed as he dashed towards the other end of the beach.  
  
He threw one glance back at the reclined form of his best friend and all-round coolest speedster, Wally West. Even from this distance, he could see a smug expression on his friend’s face. Blinking just once, he saw Wally vanish before his eyes.

  
Despite it, he didn’t stop until he felt something hard and tall in front of him. It was like suddenly hitting a brick wall. Dick was thrown off his feet and on to the sandy beach. He groaned slightly, throwing a frown upwards at the person he ran into.  
  
“Dude!” said a smug looking Wally. “Fastest man alive!”  
  
“Second fastest,” Dick corrected, rubbing his head.  
  
“Alright fastest kid then,” Wally consented. “Point is… I ain’t no slow poke.”  
  
“Yeah more like a brick wall,” Dick grumbled. “What’s up with that?”  
  
“Not my fault you weren’t watching where you were going, Rob” Wally said with a sniff.  
  
“Oh yeah!” Dick said with a narrowed gaze. “Watch this!” He swung out his left leg, knocking Wally off his feet and on to the ground. Then, not missing a beat, he dove forward and on top of Wally. He pinned the speedster’s arms as he tried to hold him down.  
  
Dick knew it was fruitless, since he weighed way less. Batman would probably tell him to focus on knocking out his opponent to be successful, but Dick was just playing around. He didn’t honestly care if Wally got the better of him. This was all just a game. Like he thought, Wally relatively easily flipped Dick over on to his back, so that the older boy was now pinning him.  
  
“Nice try, Rob, but I don’t go down so easily,” Wally said with a loud laugh. “Time to teach you a lesson.”  
  
They grappled for several minutes, Wally pressing down on Dick. Every time Dick got a limb partially free, the quick movements of the speedster put it right back into place. This was the oldest game the two of them played. It was a game that was quickly shrinking their two individual personal bubbles into one. Before Dick realized it, they were skin to skin, nose to nose, their lips mere breath width apart.  
  
When he felt the blanket of warmth from Wally’s lips skirt across his opened mouth, he stopped all struggle. Instead, his full attention was on the smugly curved pair of lips in front of him. They were pink, moist, and quite enticing.  
  
A mantra of ‘kiss him, kiss him’ echoed over and over in his head. Dick felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster. The blood pumped loudly in his ears deafening him to the crashing waves mere feet away. He heard nothing but the demanding mantra. Soon, he found himself listening to the voice, leaning into Wally. Then, the lips above pulled back a bit.  
  
“Are you listening to me anymore?” asked Wally.  
  
Hesitantly, Dick raised his foggy gaze to the pair of bright green eyes. Swallowing, he tried to find his voice. “Yes?”

Wally looked angry as he pushed himself up on to his knees, much to the younger boy’s frustration. “Dude! What’s wrong with you? You’re acting all… weird… even for you.”  
  
Deciding to remain down, since he wasn’t sure about his legs at the moment, he shrugged. “Nothing. Just… thinking.”  
  
“About what?” asked Wally, wearing a skeptical look.  
  
Dick averted his gaze as he felt warmth flood his face. He didn’t want to admit his thoughts to his best friend. How could he do that? What would Wally think of him then? He wouldn’t dare risk the only real relationship that meant something to him outside of Batman and Robin.  
  
When he didn’t respond, Wally continued, “Dude, I mean, come on! For a second there… you looked really intense and focused, like something… “ When he saw Wally’s nose wrinkle as if a disgusting thought had entered his head, a sick feeling filled Dick’s stomach. “…like you… maybe you… wanted to…”  
  
“As if!” he said quickly and angrily, pushing Wally the rest of the way off of him. He sat up sharply, giving his Batman equivalent glare. “It… it was nothing!” He struggled to his feet and turned away from the speedster completely. “Look, it’s late. I’ve got to get ready to head back to Gotham soon. Let’s call it a day. Okay?”  
  
There was a breath filled moment of silence that Dick had never recalled before between them. It ate away at the rest of his gut, making him want to curl up into a ball. He heard foot movements, nothing fast. It was more as if someone shifting back and forth on his feet.  
  
Then, a second more, he heard Wally:  
  
“Yeah, sure. I probably should get ready to go any way too.”  
  
Dick didn’t know whether he was happy to hear the slow footfalls in the sand heading away from him. He only knew he wished the beach would swallow him up at that moment. Glancing over his shoulder in the direction of Wally’s retreating form, he realized something had changed in the way he thought about Wally West. Worse than that, he knew Wally would never understand or accept the change.

**Author's Note:**

> This physically hurt to write. So many feelings as a fan and a person. Sorry if it hurts you, too.


End file.
